Confusions
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Ils étaient tellement proches, maintenant, que James pouvait contempler tout son content les yeux gris striés de bleu pâle de Sirius, et ce dernier pouvait dénoter un tout petit grain de beauté sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche de son meilleur ami." JPSB !


_Un OS qui m'est venu en tête en écrivant le chapitre 8 de ma fic, « Berenice Wellings, ou comment faire de sa propre vie un enfer ». _

_Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de James/Sirius en français *a soudainement envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux fics anglaises ^^*, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce petit bout de chose..._

DONC, HOMOPHOBES NE LISEZ PAS CECI !

_Bonne lecture !!_

_MLLE POTTER.

* * *

_

James Potter et Lily Evans. James Potter et LILY EVANS ! James Potter sortait avec Lily Evans depuis la veille. Et personne, parmi les Gryffindor, ne s'y attendait. Ils étaient même loin de s'en douter.

Trois personnes en particulier, ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que James sorte enfin avec Lily. Les Maraudeurs, bien sûr. Alors, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un James euphorique, ils étaient complètement abasourdis. Peter ouvrit de grands yeux qui lui donnaient un air encore plus surpris, et Remus s'exclama :

– Toi et Lily !! Waouh, on pensait que ce miracle ne se produirait plus, dis donc ! C'était presque inattendu !!

– C'était CARREMENT inattendu ouais ! S'exclama Sirius en poussant légèrement Remus d'un coup d'épaule pour se planter devant James. Bravo mon pote !!! EVANS, quoi !!! Alors ça...!

Il étreignit James un peu fort, et les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient si proches qu'on aurait dit deux frères, les petites différences qu'on pouvait noter étaient que James avait la tignasse courte et en bataille, alors que Sirius avait les cheveux mi-longs et pas de lunettes rondes comme le Poursuiveur de Gryffindor, et qu'il était plus grand que son meilleur ami binoclard.

Cependant, dans les yeux gris acier de Sirius, il y avait quelque chose que James n'avait jamais franchement remarqué avant. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une forte affection, cet espèce de lien qu'ils avaient tissé tous les deux pendant des années. Et aujourd'hui, elle s'exprimait franchement dans les yeux de Sirius, laissant savoir à James à quel point son meilleur ami tenait à lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant un bout de temps, et James réussit même à noter quelques larmes d'émotion qui perlaient chez son meilleur ami, mais que Sirius masqua en détournant le regard. Ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille étonna James.

– Tu le mérites un million de fois, Prongs. Tu mérites le meilleur.

Il le relâcha, un peu réticent, et passa le trou du portrait de la Salle Commune. Un peu refroidi, et surtout bizarrement affecté par la réaction de Sirius, il dédia un sourire à Lily, qui parut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– James...? Tout va bien ?

– Ecoute mon coeur, je...Je dois aller voir Sirius, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te laisse cinq minutes...?

Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, tapa sur son épaule et chuchota :

– Je sais que tes amis sont plus importants pour toi que tout au monde.

Elle allait se retourner vers Remus, lorsque son petit ami la reprit par l'épaule, avant de lui glisser :

– Non Lily, tu fais partie des personnes les plus importantes de ce monde pour moi, et ce depuis un bout de temps déjà.

La jeune fille sourit, touchée par les paroles de son petit ami, et vit du coin de l'oeil James sortir par le trou du portrait.

* * *

Le Maraudeur avait oublié, dans sa précipitation, d'emmener avec lui la carte du Maraudeur, qui l'aurait fortement aidé à retrouver Sirius.

James se dirigea vers le parc, mais n'y trouva pas son meilleur ami.

Après avoir passé le château au crible, il finit par se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, sans trop d'espoir d'y trouver Sirius.

Et bien, s'il avait dû parier, il aurait perdu.

Sirius était assis sur le rebord de la tour, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Il avait le regard perdu au dessus des cimes des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, juste en face d'eux, et James ne sut pas trop comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était là sans le faire sursauter et tomber par-dessus bord.

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, et lui saisit le bras. Au lieu de sursauter brusquement, comme s'y était attendu James, Sirius se retourna très lentement vers lui, et le regarda. Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait aucune envie de regarder son meilleur ami en ce moment précis. C'était même la dernière personne qu'il avait de voir. Pourtant, il savait que James allait venir le retrouver ici et lui demander qu'est-ce qui se passait, s'il avait un problème de quelque sorte que ce soit...Finalement, fatalement; les yeux couleur acier rencontrèrent les prunelles noisette, et Sirius baissa le regard en premier. Comme il se détestait pour ça...James finit par dire :

– Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme un voleur tout à l'heure ?

– Pour rien...Tu ne comprendrais pas.

– Sirius, tu parles à JAMES POTTER là ! A ton meilleur ami ! Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ?!

– C'est...compliqué...je...

– Je vais chercher Remus. A lui, tu pourras parler.

– Je ne sais pas si...

– Je suis certain que tu as besoin de parler, mais visiblement je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça.

– James...

– Non non mais c'est bon, j'ai bien compris. Je ne suis pas vexé du tout, t'inquiète pas !

– Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je redescends avec toi.

Les deux Maraudeurs redescendirent l'escalier, parcourent les couloirs; sans décrocher un mot. Agacé par ce soudain silence, James plaqua Sirius contre un mur et s'énerva :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu vas finir par me le dire ou pas ?!

– Prongs...

James se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il vit son propre poing contre le torse de Sirius, qui tremblait. Il le relâcha, et Sirius tenta de reprendre son self-control. Les mains de James sur lui, lui avaient fait beaucoup d'effet.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il détestait sa vie en ce moment, il détestait ses émotions et ses sentiments, il détestait toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Sans dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, il fila directement dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et James poussa un soupir.

Quoi qu'il se passe, c'était grave et il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair.

Il se dirigea vers Remus, lui tapa un peu dans le dos pour qu'il se retourne vers lui et lui exposa le problème en deux temps trois mouvements.

Le lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux : Sirius fuyant James ? James qui s'énervait contre son meilleur ami ? Il y avait, effectivement, définitivement quelque chose qui clochait !

Remus Lupin n'était pas du genre à regarder ses amis se prendre le chou pour pas grand-chose, aussi lorsque James se passa la main dans les cheveux et se demanda ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, il adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami et monta les marches menant au dortoir.

* * *

_Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs..._

Sirius s'était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, se maudissant encore et encore. Il se jeta sur ses draps défaits, tira les rideaux et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Et là, à l'abri de tous les regards et de tous les bruits extérieurs, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Un gros chagrin qui ne se consolait qu'avec le temps, l'expérience, l'oubli...

Sirius était tombé amoureux de James deux ans auparavant, et avait réussi à tirer une croix sur son meilleur ami il y avait quelques mois seulement. Il pensait qu'il avait fini de sursauter et de rougir lorsqu'il arrivait derrière lui et lui montait sur le dos en riant comme un fou, il pensait qu'il avait fini d'avoir ces pensées bizarres et dérangeantes lorsque James se douchait dans la cabine en face de la sienne tout en lui parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit de la douche; il pensait qu'il avait fini de rêver à son meilleur ami pendant la nuit tout en se touchant inconsciemment dans ses draps.

Mais en le voyant arriver avec Lily tout à l'heure dans la salle commune, quelque chose s'était franchement broyé en lui et il avait détesté cette sensation d'être perdu, de se sentir retomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, de sentir qu'à la sensation des bras de James autour de ses épaules, il aurait voulu nouer ses mains aux siennes et l'embrasser tendrement.

Oui, Merlin seul savait à quel point il se détestait. Et à quel point il était complètement perdu dans ce qu'il éprouvait.

– Sirius !

– Merlin Remus, est-ce que c'est trop demander d'avoir la paix ?! S'exclama le descendant de la longue lignée des Black. Il tira ses rideaux d'un coup sec, et se retrouva face au sourire avenant d'un de ses trois meilleurs amis, ledit Remus.

– Paddy, arrête d'être aussi stressé pour pas grand-chose ! Ce n'est qu'une visite simple et pas prise de tête du tout...

Ce disant, Remus verrouilla magiquement la porte et Sirius soupira, rougissant. Son ami n'allait pas le laisser sortir d'ici tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout dit.

– Moonyyyyy...

– Y'a pas de Moony qui tienne, répliqua Remus, le visage ferme et le sourire quasiment disparu de ses lèvres. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, et même si tu me dis que tout va bien, je sens bien que tu es plus que perturbé. Je le SENS, Padfoot.

– Remus ! Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. A personne. J'ai honte de ce que je cache.

Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil, et son regard se fit encore plus sérieux. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, et assura :

– Sirius, tu sais que si tu nous veux parler, à James, à Peter ou à moi nous sommes là.

Bien malgré lui, Sirius éclata de rire. Les nerfs qui lâchaient, sans doute. Il n'en pouvait plus...Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que son meilleur ami, il pouvait presque sentir le parfum qu'il dégageait, la tension de ses muscles lorsqu'il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch très éprouvant; il voyait, même en tenant de s'en empêcher, la courbe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il parlait...Et ça le fatiguait. Il avait l'impression d'être omniscient dès qu'il s'agissait de James.

Il se leva brusquement, déverrouilla la porte et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, priant et priant encore Merlin pour ne pas croiser l'incriminé.

Eh bien visiblement, Merlin n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, car James barrait presque le passage en bas des marches. Déglutissant difficilement, Sirius sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit James le scruter intensément. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se mit à rougir. Oui, Sirius Orion Black se mit à rougir, à _rougir_ sous le regard de son meilleur ami.

– Sirius...? Ca va mieux ?

– Mais oui Prongs, ne t'en fais pas, sourit (avec peine) Sirius.

– C'est évident que non, répliqua James, l'air crispé. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux en parler à personne ?

– Merlin James, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre que je veuille garder quelque chose pour moi...?

– Je pensais juste qu'on était tes meilleurs amis, répondit James abruptement. Apparemment, je me suis trompé...

Fermant les yeux de lassitude, le jeune Black soupira. Autant pisser dans un violon...Son imbécile de meilleur ami ne comprendrait pas de sitôt.

En rouvrant les yeux, Sirius se rendit compte, avec une angoisse grandissante, que James avait franchi les marches qui les séparaient, et était maintenant nez à nez avec lui.

Il bloqua automatiquement sa respiration, et il aurait voulu pouvoir refermer les yeux pour éviter de se tenter plus que nécessaire. Ils étaient tellement proches, maintenant, que James pouvait contempler tout son content les yeux gris striés de bleu pâle de Sirius, et ce dernier pouvait dénoter un tout petit grain de beauté sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche de son meilleur ami.

Malgré lui, Sirius leva la main et passa, très lentement, celle-ci dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de son vis-à-vis. James ferma les yeux sous le toucher doux et presque tendre, et son visage se rapprocha encore, inconsciemment, de celui de Sirius.

Celui-ci avait des papillons plein le ventre et les jambes qui flageoleaient. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure, et ce fut le petit sourire presque séducteur, ô combien _invitant_, qui fit craquer Sirius.

Il franchit l'étroite distance entre leurs deux visages et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de James. Les papillons dans son estomac se transformèrent, se multiplièrent, explosèrent et en firent renaître de nouveaux. Sirius dut fermer les yeux sous le choc qu'il éprouvait. James poussa un court gémissement lorsque le plus grand des deux introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, et cela électrisa son meilleur ami de la tête aux pieds. Il frissonna, eut chaud, eut froid et se sentit mourir de bonheur.

Mais rapidement, ses facultés de réflexion reprirent le dessus, et il se détacha de son meilleur ami qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras, regrettant d'avoir cédé à son impulsion et appréhendant de croiser le regard de James.

– Sirius...?

– Désolé Prongs, marmonna ce dernier, et il s'en fut, aussi rapide et aussi silencieux qu'un lion dans la jungle.

Resté seul, James se passa la main sur le visage et soupira longuement. Fermant les yeux et se laissant choir lourdement dans un fauteuil, il avait mis ses mains autour de son nez et tentait de retrouver un semblant de respiration ordinaire.

Il aimait Lily dur comme fer, c'était clair dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait 13 ans, pour l'amour de Merlin !! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'aller embrasser son meilleur ami, _son meilleur AMI_, sur un simple coup de tête ?!

Il devenait complètement dingue.

Complètement furieux contre lui-même à présent, il se leva d'un bond, et soudain se remit à penser à Sirius. A Sirius et la façon dont il s'était enfui.

Il était évident que lui aussi avait honte. James espérait juste qu'ils arriveraient tous deux à oublier ce baiser, ce _putain de baiser_, et à tourner la page.

Il le fallait, de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient amoureux !

* * *

_Parc d'Hogwarts, au même instant..._

Il aurait juste voulu se jeter dans le Lac Noir. Il aurait voulu se prendre la tête à deux mains, l'arracher et la jeter loin, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Quel guignol il faisait !!

Sirius se laissa tomber sans aucune pitié pour ses fesses sur le sol dur du parc entourant le château, et se mit à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer.

C'était le meilleur baiser de sa vie, assurément. _Le meilleur_ !!

Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pensait au moment où il avait osé embrasser James !

Il se serait giflé avec plaisir.

– Sirius ? T'es là ?

Ben tiens...Pour couronner le tout, le voilà. Bravo, mon cher Black ! Trop malin de ta part d'aller te réfugier dans l'endroit où tu préfères, plutôt que d'aller courir à Hogsmeade histoire de te changer les idées et de disparaître de la vue du mec que tu viens d'embrasser !

Sans raison valable !

Sirius ne répondit pas, se terrant presque derrière l'arbre en croisant tout ce qu'il pouvait croiser pour que James ne le trouve pas.

– Ben Paddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais...,

– Ben là tu vois, je suis en train de me cacher de mon meilleur ami que je viens d'_embrasser _!! cracha amèrement Sirius à l'intention du sol.

– Sirius...

Raaaaah, James venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, faisant remonter vers Sirius tout son parfum, son odeur qu'il aimait tant depuis deux longues années.

Sirius inspira profondément, et réalisa très vite que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il tremblait de partout, et en sentant la main de James sur son épaule, il se leva brusquement. Il le regarda dans les yeux (deuxième mauvaise idée), et réussit à articuler :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

– James...Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre ! Sourit presque Sirius, bien malgré lui.

– Réponds à la mienne, le menaça le binoclard du doigt.

Sirius soupira, se passa la main dans les longueurs de ses cheveux, et tripota une mèche pour éviter le regard de Prongs.

Il inspira longuement, et finit par dire :

– Euh...Bon, je vais te dire un truc. Mais bon, si t'as pas envie d'écouter ces fadaises, tu peux te barrer, je vais certainement pas t'en empêcher !

Comme James ne disait rien, il passa une main devant ses yeux, et les ferma, essayant d'oublier qu'il attendait sa réponse. Et qu'il allait le dégoûter à tout jamais.

– Bon, euh...Je t'ai embrassé, James Potter, parce qu'il se trouve que depuis deux longues années, je...Je...Merde, je peux pas dire ça !

– Paddy...Crache-le. Quoi qu'il s'agisse, tu te sentiras mieux après.

– Ca m'étonnerait, rit amèrement Sirius, les yeux toujours cloués au sol. Quoi qu'il en soit, si je te le dis pas maintenant, je vais devenir barge ! Alors voilà, euh, il se passe un truc bizarre à chaque fois que je pense à toi, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je sais que ça va faire TRES cliché de dire ça, et que ça va sembler incroyablement féminin de te décrire ça comme ça; mais c'est le cas, alors...Putain James, tu as des yeux magnifiques, un corps musclé qui m'attire comme un aimant, ton rire me fait presque bondir quand je l'entends, et...et parfois, souvent même, je...je...

Sirius, qui tremblait de plus en plus, presque maladivement, poussa un long soupir, et acheva sa phrase, très bas :

– ...je me caresse en pensant à toi.

A nouveau, une pause. Et il finit :

– Je t'aime, James. Je suis désolé, je n'y peux rien, à chaque fois que tu apparais dans une pièce, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre et j'ai du mal à respirer. Alors, maintenant je vais monter en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et me jeter par-dessus. Bonne soirée, et sois heureux avec Ev...euh, Lily.

Sans se retourner ni même lever la tête, il fit demi-tour et courut presque vers le château. Ses joues le brûlaient horriblement...Comment avait-il pu oser dire à James qu'il se TOUCHAIT en pensant à LUI ?

A ce souvenir, il se mit franchement à courir, et redoubla de vitesse en entendant son meilleur ami le rattraper. Il cria par-dessus son épaule :

– Je t'en supplie, ne me suis pas, je ne vais même pas pouvoir te regarder en face !!

– Sirius, reviens ici !! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et t'en aller en courant !

– Bien sûr que si, c'est même ce que je fais en ce moment, t'as pas remarqué ?!

– Sirius !!!

James l'avait rattrapé et avait saisi fermement son bras. Et il le fit pivoter pour rencontrer ses yeux, sous lesquels ses joues étaient tellement rouges que Sirius s'étonnait qu'elles n'aient pas encore explosé.

Alors, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois Sirius se sentit libéré. Il ne se sentait plus prisonnier de ses sentiments, il les avait laissés près de l'arbre, là-bas, plus loin dans le parc.

James se détacha de lui, et prit ses mains, pour dire, à voix basse :

– Je ne t'en veux pas Paddy. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très attirant, mais je ne peux pas...Je n'assumerai rien...Excuse-moi. Je t'aime aussi, je crois; mais Lily...Je ne peux pas...Je m'excuse...

Il caressa la joue de son meilleur ami et Sirius hocha la tête, un peu déçu mais phénoménalement moins que ce qu'il avait pensé.

– C'est pas grave. T'inquiète...Va retrouver Lily.

– Je t'aime, Sirius. Vraiment.

Il hocha juste la tête, et poussa James vers le château.

– Sois heureux avec elle, mon pote.

* * *

_Voilà voilà..._

_Laissez des reviews pour me donner vos avis !_

_A très vite._

_MLLE POTTER.  
_


End file.
